Maximum Ride: Friends? Couples?
by makara-butts
Summary: This story continues off of the epilouge of Max Ride: School's Out Forever. Max and Fang get togethe, but then Max gets captured and somehow is asleep for a long time...
1. Max 1: Intros People

**Max 1: Intros People.**

Ok. Here's the lay down. My name is Maximum Ride, a.k.a, Max, and I've been on the run with my flock, my family, for I don't even know how long. By the way, I'm fourteen, am supposed to save the world, and I'm the leader of my flock. In the flock there is Fang who is fourteen, but only a few months younger than me. Fang pulls off the strong and silent type very well. Next comes Iggy, who's fourteen like Fang and I but a few months younger than Fang. He's blind but the best cook we've ever met. How can a blind kid know how to cook so well? You're looking at the wrong person for that answer. Then there's Nudge, who's eleven and can absorb information from computers _just by touching them. _Finally, there's Gasman, a.k.a. Gazzy, who's eight and Angel who's six. They are the only true blood related siblings among us. Gazzy has a wonderful little gift that lets him mimic any voice he's heard before. I've lost count of how many fights Gazzy's almost started with that little "gift" he has. Angel is starting to creep me out with her powers. She can read minds and she's _starting to control people with her mind. _And she's only six! Jeez!

We're on the run from a man whom we all at one time trusted and loved. A man that made me feel special and important, and had saved us all from a horrible place that we all called the School and who we had thought had been dead for two years. Jeb Batchelder. That name still makes me choke up every time I hear it. The name makes me choke up with anger. He was like the father we never had and then he goes and betrays us by going to work with the evil genetic scientists, a.k.a. whitecoats. And on top of all that, we have the devil's hell-hounds on our tails twenty-four seven. We think they might be tracking us by the chip I found in my forearm on an x-ray so many months ago.

Well Fang and I were still leaning against each other, so I quickly slid away, my face heating up. That's another thing that has me confused. My feelings for Fang. I haven't been able to figure out whether or not I love him. But, I guess I'll let things play out and see what happens over time. Who knows? Maybe I do love him, and maybe I don't. But, God, do I hope I don't. Who knows what that would do to the flock.

I was shocked out of my senses when Fang puts his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. He did it right in front of the flock who was waking up from our loud laughing. I sat there for a few moments, not knowing what to do.

_Go with the flow, Max, _my irritating Voice said. Yes, I have a voice in my head. No, I'm not crazy. Though I am starting to suspect... So I decide to go with the flow and sit there like that with Fang as the younger kids start to go back to sleep. I don't know why, but I was getting an overwhelming feeling that I didn't want this to end. Whoa! Wait a minute! Fang is like my... brother. Nothing more. Right?

_Not true. You have feelings for him. Just admit it, _the Voice said calmly. _No I don't! Or maybe I do... I don't know... it's all just too confusing... _At that very same moment, Fang stands up and holds out his hand and says,

"Wanna go for a walk?"

I take his hand and say, "Sure. Let me just tell Iggy." I silently crawl over to where Iggy's laying and shake him awake. I tap him twice on the hand, meaning you're in charge until I get back. He nodded and asked fuzzily, "Where're you going?"

"Taking a walk with Fang."

"Oh, my, God!! He's actually going through with it!" Iggy said as excitement made his voice rise. That got me wondering. I shot a glance at Fang to realize that he already started walking.

"Through with what?" as I got frustrated because a series of stabbing glances didn't work on Iggy.

"Nothing. You guys go. I got everything under control here." Iggy said quickly as he sat up cross-legged and turned towards the other sleeping kids. My mind was still focused on the first thing he said. Was Fang planning something? A prank I bet. Best to keep my guard up and make sure that they don't get their way.

I started jogging towards Fang so I could catch up and saw that he was fiddling with something in his hands. He was nervous as hell because of the expression on his face. I've known Fang for so long that I can just tell these type of things with him. But here's the thing that really has me going. Fang is never nervous. Not about anything. So why is he so shaky? Why is he so sweaty, hot and a bunch of other things? You got me.

When Fang finally notices me walking towards him, he shoves the little thing in his pocket and flashes me one of his rare smiles. It felt like I had won all the money in the world. He said nervously, "You cold?"

"A little but I'm okay." I said, trying to conceal my shivering without much success. I also wasn't about to let my guard down either. Fang starts taking off his jacket that he snagged before we had left Anne's. More on that later. My jacket had been destroyed by an Eraser, so I didn't have one. I took his jacket and put it on happily. I have to admit, I am shivering it is so cold out here.

"Are you sure I can wear your jacket? Aren't you going to be cold?" I said as I looked at him and shivered.

"No. I'll be fine. I knew you were lying through your teeth when you said you'd be okay." Fang said as he grinned at me.

"Oh really. And how did you know that?" I said as I returned his grin.

"'Cause you were shivering." we started laughing together. I love hearing Fang laugh. It sounds like the perfect song is playing. Hey! It may be corny but that was all I could think of to compare his laugh to!

"I'm sorry about the Red-Haired-Wonder, Max." Fang said, which once again, shocked me right out of my senses. Two times in one day. Fang was on a role.

"It's okay. I'm sorry about Sam and pushing you." What was I saying?why am _I _sorry? Maybe for pushing him, but not for Sam. Why are we even apologizing to each other in the first place?

"It's okay and I probably deserved the push. I don't even know what I liked about her to tell you the truth." Fang said with a nervous chuckle. I was completely dumbfounded.

"Then why did you kiss her?! Why were you acting like an 'item'?!" I said as my voice rose with irritation and anger. Whoa Max! Calm down. What's in the past is done. Nothing can change that.

"I don't know. I thought I liked her. But I guess I didn't. I guess it was the moment, the feeling of the moment, the compulsion, that made me kiss her. I was an idiot. But let me make up for that," and at that very same moment, he grabs my shoulders and turns me so that I'm facing him. I looked into his eyes and saw it. Love.


	2. Fang 2: The Time Has Come

**Fang 2: The Time Has Come**

This was it. I was finally going to tell, no, show, Max how much I really care for her. I looked into her eyes and saw confusion and something else. A hidden affection she hasn't discovered yet, or is just trying to deny it. Maybe I shouldn't... maybe if I don't, I may never have another chance again! So I didn't go to quickly when I moved in to kiss her. God were he light brown eyes beautiful! The worst possible thing happened at the very moment. I tripped on something and ended up making Max and me fall backwards. We were on somewhat of a hill, so we were rolling over each other all the way down for what seemed like forever.

After a few more seconds of rolling over rocks, I slowly began to open my eyes because I had closed them to prevent myself from going blind. But as I was saying. I slowly began to open my eyes to realize that Max is lying unconscious on top of me. I wiggled my way out from under Max, making sure that she flipped over into my arms and lap. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. I want to kiss her so bad, but not like this.

I carefully laid her head down into my lap. I stroked some of her sandy blonde hair out of her face. I liked her hair better when it was longer, so it's a good thing she's letting it grow out again. I'm not to picky about these things, but longer hair looked better on Max. As I was staring at Max affectionately, she starting mumbling in her sleep.

"Fang... Fang, no. Fang. Fang!" Max yelled as she bolted upright. She looked around and I could tell that she was starting to panic because she couldn't see me. I cautiously tapped her shoulder just in case she tried to punch me in self-defense. She whirled around and faced me, tears in her eyes. My senses were on full alert. I grabbed Max's arm and pulled her close. She pulled tighter into my chest and started sobbing. I gently stroked her hair and lightly untucked my wings. I started to slowly fold my wings around us like a protective barrier. What had Max dreamed about? It was something about me. Obviously.

After a few long moments of Max soaking my shirt, she finally pulled back, her eyes bloodshot. I slowly started to ask, "What happened? What were you dreaming about?"

She looked at me, fear in her eyes, and said shakily, "I think I developed the skill to see into the future. And the vision I just had, it just... it can't..."

"What can't? Max, you have to tell me what's going..."

"You're going to die Fang! And it didn't look like it was too far off either!" Max yelled she burst into tears again. I was at a loss of words. I was going to die. I'm not afraid of death. I'm afraid I'll never see Max again. I managed to pull myself together and said as calmly as I could, "How? When? By who... or what?"

"It just came in flashes... I couldn't tell where, who, or what... I just remember seeing your cold, lifeless body lying there in front of me. I don't want you to die! You mean the most to me out of everyone! Fang, I haven't been able to figure this out... I don't even know what it is... but when I'm near you, I fell safe and protected. When you smile, my world brightens. There's this felling inside me that's growing and I don't know what it is, but it only grows when I'm around you. Fang, I think that I... that I... love you."

Well there's a shocker. What I was going to tell her, she goes and tells me. Probably to her at this moment, I look like a gaping idiot. But I can't help it. She took the words right out of my mouth. I think, subconsciously, I've been hoping for years, it's finally happened! Different from how I had visioned it, but it still happened! Well, now that it's out, I might as well speak my mind too.

"Max, ever since we met in the School, the same thing had been happening to me. Then, I think I had finally figured it out just now as you were talking. I had finally realized... that... well... um... I guess I've always loved you too and that I've been waiting so long to hear those words leave your mouth. Max, what I'm trying to say, is that I love you too." This time, Max was smiling and crying. Not, Oh My God!, Fang's going to die! That was a little too dramatic on my part, wasn't it? Well, I embraced Max in my arms, glad to be able to know that she loves me as much as I love her. I didn't ever want to let her go. She pulled back and looked straight into my eyes. I looked back into her beautiful brown eyes. She moved her face closer to mine, and boom. We were kissing. Just like that. Could this day get any better?

"Hello, lovebirds."


	3. Max 3: Damn You, Ari!

**Max 3: Damn You, Ari!**

"Ari!" I yelled as I pulled away from Fang. He always ruins everything. Fang jumps up and charges towards Ari. He whips out his wings and pushes down hard to take off for a flying round house kick. Ari full out morphs but gets the wind knocked out of him by Fangs kick. The two are locked in a fierce battle. Wait a minute. The flock!

"Max! Go check the flock!" Fang quickly said as he dodged one of Ari's punches. Ari came back around and nailed Fang right in the mouth. Fang spit out some blood and charged at Ari again.

"What about y..."

"Just Go!" Fang yelled as he shot me a look that said "go". I nodded my head and started running back towards where the flock was sleeping. I run into the middle of an Eraser and Iggy to have a fist right into my face. My head snaps sideways, but I come around and punch the Eraser in the jaw and heard a bone jarring _crack_. I did a 360 sweep to see Nudge was taking on two Erasers who were charging at her at the same time. She flew up at the last second and the two Erasers crashed into each other head on. Angel was speaking to an Eraser calmly. She was telling it to dance around like a ballerina. Then it smashed its head into a large boulder. She flashed me an angelic smile and I smiled back at her. I looked to see Gazzy jump onto an Eraser and clapped his hands over its ears. It screeched out in pain and fell backwards to ground, clasping its ears.

There was a moment of silence. Then Iggy yells, "Everybody! Duck!" I immediately dropped down to the ground and covered my head. There was a boom! and I went flying. I curled myself into the tightest ball I could make out of myself. I felt my back hit a tree and I fell back to the ground. I slowly started to return to life as I tried to stand. Mental note: remember to talk to Gazzy and Iggy about bombs. My legs were shaky, so I leaned against what was left of the tree I hit.

"Report!" I yelled with a raspy voice as I looked around the area. There was a bone chilling silence and my senses were starting to set to panic.

"Report!!" I yelled again as I started to walk around the crumpled Eraser bodies.

"Up here!" I looked up and found Angel climbing down a tree.

"That was awesome!!" Gazzy and Iggy yelled simultaneously as they jumped up off the ground, ten feet away from each other.

"I'm okay!" Nudge yelled as she pulled herself off the ground and coughed. Iggy and Gazzy were talking excitedly about their bomb. Nudge was brushing dirt off of herself while coughing and Angel was talking softly to Total. Total is a talking mutant dog in case you didn't know. He turned to me and asked, "Where's Mr. Strong and Silent?" I turned on my heels and started running towards where Fang was fighting Ari, the vision of Fang's dead body clear in my mind. I push my way through some bushes and see Fang lying perfectly still on the ground. As still as a grave is how I think people would describe it.

"No!!" I yelled as I ran up next to where Fang was lying. I dropped to my knees and couldn't help but let tears run down my face. I was trying to stay calm, but wasn't having much success. I reached down towards his neck to see if he had a pulse. Oh My God! He does! I'm flooded with relief when Fang coughs and starts to sit up.

"Ow. What the hell happened?" Fang said as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked towards me and his expression changed from pain to concern. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close. His body stiffened for a moment, but then he gently wrapped his arms around me.

"What's going on between you two?" I heard Gasman say from behind me and Fang. I quickly let go and turned to face four, well, three, bird kids looking at us with looks that had confusion and shock written all over them.


	4. Fang 4: What To Do

**Fang 4: What To Do...**

"Uh... well... um... Fang?" Max said as she turned towards me and gave ma an "oh crap" look. Well how do I get myself out of this one?

"Well, actually, nothing." Max looked at me with a "good one" look. "Max, why did you hug me?" Now she gave me a "you jerk" look.

"When I found Fang, he was lying on the ground and I'd though he was dead. When he sat up, and I'd found he was okay, relief flooded through me and I couldn't help but hug him. Fang, do mind telling me why you hugged me back?" She flashed me an evil grin.

I flashed her a look that said "thanks" and said, "I was glad Max was okay, so I hugged her back." Short and sweet and to the point. Max and I could tell they weren't buying it. Gazzy gave a shrug and walked back towards the camp, leading Iggy along the way, telling him what happened. Angel and Nudge soon followed. Max turned towards me and said, "That was too close."

"No duh." I said back playfully. She smiled at me and then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought my vision had come true and that you were dead. I don't know what I would have done if you were dead." Max said as she looked down at her hands.

"Probably lose what's left of your mind. If it's not already lost." She looked at me, grinning. I grinned back at her. She glanced back to make sure that we were out of view of the kids, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I upped the intensity, knowing Max could handle it. When we finally broke free, I got up and helped Max off the ground. My shoulder and wing were sore but that didn't matter as long as I had Max. We started walking back towards the camp when I realized something. What happened to Ari?

As if reading my mind, Max says, "Have any idea what happened to Ari?"

"I remember turning towards where the explosion was coming from. Then I felt something hit the back of my head and everything started to go black." I told her truthfully. Max frowned and said, "Damn. That Ari ruins everything!" She started walking back towards camp again. I kept standing there wondering, "_I'm still confused about me and Max, and Ari is just making it harder. And on top of all that, how are we going to explain this to the younger kids?_" But what _did_ happen to Ari? One thing I know is that I will kill Ari. I don't ever want him going near Max. Ever. Though the kids did see me and Max hug. That was way too close. We cant tell the younger about us. Yet.

I start to walk after Max when I hear some leaves rustle behind me. I whirl around and hear a gunshot. There was a few moments of silence when I yell out in pain. I fall to the ground, grasping my shoulder tightly closing my eyes, and curling my legs up to my chest. I could feel something warm running down my hands. Blood. My head starts feeling dizzy. I manage to crack one eye open and look up to see Ari looking down on me. He grins maliciously at me and kicks me in my jaw as hard as he can. I go flying a few feet and land on my back. I quickly move my jaw around to make sure it isn't broken. I tried to get up to have an army boot pressed my neck. I felt like I was going to be sick. My shoulder and my wing both seriously freaking kill, but I will not die at the hands of Ari!


	5. Max 5: Oh No

**Max 5: Oh no...**

Gunshot. Gunshot. That's all I could think of as I ran back to where Fang was. Why hadn't he just walked back with me?! Why did he stay behind?! The silence after the gunshot wasn't even the worse of it. It was Fang's painful scream that echoed all throughout the forest. The painful scream that still echoes straight through my mind, sending my senses into panic mode.

I burst through a bush... and stop dead in my tracks. I see Fang pinned to the ground by Ari's foot pressed against his neck. I couldn't do anything because Ari was pointing a gun right in the middle of Fang's face. Fang didn't look scared though. He looked like he was in pain... and mad as all hell. Fang glanced towards me and his face paled. His eyes had sympathy in them, but horror was the only expression I could see. Then he said as best he could, "Max, please, run. I love you, but I don't want to see you get hurt. I'll be fine, just go! Protect the others!!"

I must have looked terrified if he had to say that. I was fighting back tears and trying no to pass out at the same time. I didn't even notice when the rest of the flock ran up beside me. I couldn't feel my legs. I collapsed to my knees. Why. Why? Why Fang? Please, oh please, show me a way to save him!

"Nice of you to join us Max, my darling." Ari sneered. Fang tried to move but Ari readied the gun with a _click. _My reflexes almost made me run to him, but all that happened was that I went onto my hands and knees and reached one hand out to Fang. The flock was trying to comfort me, but I didn't even notice them. My mind was on overdrive. I was trying to figure out a way to save Fang, get the flock, and get the hell outta there.

I came back to reality when Ari said, "Max, you have two options. You can come with me, and Fang and your flock wont be harmed, or, you can try to fight, I'll give the signal, and Fang and your flock will be shot and killed. One way or another, we will get you. Now choose." His tone was deadly, but I knew what I had to do. I rose to my feet and tried to put on a look of stern confidence. I started to walk towards Ari, ignoring all the shocked protests from the flock. I quickly glanced towards Fang to see he was looking at me with despair and helplessness. I stopped in front of Ari and slowly shifted down to my knees. I kept my head down, but I saw out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang looking at me. Ari pulled the gun away from Fang and pointed it at me. Fang coughed a bit after Ari removed his boot from his throat, but still sat there staring at me, rubbing his throat. I didn't move an inch from where I sat. Ari bent down to eye level with me. I glared at him with as much force as I possibly could and he just chuckled and said, "It's too bad. I thought you supposed to be smarter than this. You thought you could save them... but you were wrong." Ari started laughing maniacally. I heard several other deafening gunshots.

"No!!" I screamed and then everything went black.

**Author's Note: I promise to have chapter 6 soon. I'm just trying to figure this site oiut and I just put chapters 1-5 on tonight. Also, a warning: I'm very evil when it comes to cliff-hangers. I know exactly when to end a chapter so that my loyal readers will want to come back for more. So, please be patient and I'll have chapter 6 out soon. And Finally, PLEASE REVIEW!! ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, NO FLAMING PLEASE!!! THANKS!!**


	6. Fang 6: NO!

**Fang 6: No!! **

Yes, my shoulder hurts. Yes my wing kills. And yes, I can barely breathe. But the worst thing was that I could only sit there and watch as Ari carries away Max. My Max. There were a few deafening gunshots, then Max's ear piercing scream. I had to sit there and watch as Ari knocked Max out, picked her up, and carried her away out of sight.

When we all thought Ari was gone, I tried to stand, but fell back to the ground clutching my shoulder. God does it kill! I don't think I've ever been in worse pain. I closed my eyes and thought of Max. I pictured her perfect smile, sandy blonde hair, her incredible strength... and woke to the smell of a campfire and seven concerned expressions. My first impulse was to reach over to my shoulder. I slid my hand across my shoulder and felt soft bandages lining it down my arm. I kept reaching back and felt more bandages across my wing. I looked around at everyone and gave them a reassuring nod. Then it finally hit me. We weren't alone.

"Nudge, Ange, Gazzy, Ig. What's going on?" I said through clenched teeth very quietly.

"Um... you were bleeding pretty bad... and these people saw us... saw you... and they promised not to say anything." Angel said quietly, almost in a whisper, while looking down at her hands. I shot a quick glance at the two hikers that were staring at me with concern and wonder.

_Do they know about our wings?_ I silently thought while looking at Angel. She gave a tiny nod. I turned towards the hikers while sitting cross-legged and asked "So... what are your names?"

There was a guy and a girl. No doubt they were married 'cause they had rings on their ring fingers. Captain Obvious, I know. The guy looked tall. He was brawny and had short brown hair. The girl reminded me of Max. She had long sandy blonde hair and the same body build. She was slim, lean, and beautiful. This guy made a nice choice. She had her knees pulled in close to her chest and her cheek resting on the top. The girl was staring at me thoughtfully, but had curiosity in her eyes. But did I see a feral gleam in her eyes?

"My name is Rikki and this is my wife, Cassandra." the guy finally said after a few minutes. It seemed like he was choosing his words carefully. I shifted to face the man. He tried to stare me down, as if he was my "superior". Was he the mutant freak with wings? I don't think so. Was I about to let some puny, insignificant human stare me down? Hell no. Whoa! Wait a minute! Did I just call this guy a "puny human"? I normally only think thoughts like that when I'm kicking Eraser ass. Never when I'm around normal humans.

"If you don't mind, may I feel your wings?" Cassandra asked suddenly, breaking me out of my deep trance.

"Um... sure..." I cautiously said as I stretched my wings out, but something felt strange about them. It was probably just the bandages. I'm not going to bother to look over. She reached over and slid her hand down my wing ever so softly. It felt weird to have someone touch my wings and I don't think I could ever get used to it.

She pulled her hand back slowly and asked quietly, "Such a soft leathery feeling... why are your wings different from everyone elses?"

I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't know why my wings are so dark. They're like the color of my..."

"No, I mean, why are your wings leathery and not feathers like everyone elses?" she interrupted me with.

I looked at her quizzically and said "Wha...?"

I reached back and understood what she meant. I reached my wings forward and saw that my feathers had melded together into a soft leathery cloth type substance that stretched over bone and muscle. Although, when I kept looking and feeling around, I kept counting different segments of bone. One... two... three... four... five individual bones, almost like arms, spreading from a larger piece of bone that jutted out at the top. I quickly came to realize that my wings were no longer like a hawk's, but a dragon's. Sweet!

I looked around at the astonished Flock faces. I grinned menacingly and said, "Guess what. I have dragon wings, and I really want to test them out."

**Author's Note: Okay, not my best part but I was having trouble trying to figure out how to describe Fang's new set of wings. I'm not completely happy with what I have, but it was all I could think of. And Finally, PLEASE REVIEW!! ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, NO FLAMING PLEASE!!! THANKS!!**


	7. Max 7: Where Am I?

**Max 7: Where Am I?**

There was a small haze around me. I felt as if I was hovering in midair. I was in something like a coma. You know, where you cant open your eyes and your whole body is really numb. Well, that's what I'm in. But if I was in another freakin' isolation tank... I swear to God...

_Your not Max,_ my Voice said to me. _'Mm-hm. Yeah. Prove it.'_

No answer.

I wasn't exactly expecting one either. I was expecting to wake up soon, or to be pulled out of the tank and into searing pain. I tried moving my wings, without much success. I cant even tell if they're there. If, and I mean if, I'm in another isolation tank, then those stupid idiot scientists did a better job at making sure I couldn't escape.

My thoughts slowly started to shift back towards the Flock, and pure dread and panic entered my head. The questions started to flow mercilessly. Was Fang okay? Was Fang okay? Was the Flock okay? Where is the Flock? Were they even alive? What happened to Ari? Where am I? Do I even know if I'm alive?

I slowly and carefully started to lift my heavy eyelids so that I could see where I was. My heart raced with adrenaline when I saw that I was lying in what looked like a hospital room. I didn't have the same clothes on. Instead, I had an ugly hospital dress thing on. I carefully pulled myself off the bed and stiffly walked over to the medium sized mirror that hung over the sink that was in the far corner of the room. I looked into the mirror to see that there were no cuts, no bruises, only remaining scars. I was so clean that I could probably squeak too. I tested the theory and tried rubbing my feet against the linoleum floor. There was an annoying squeaking noise every time I twisted my feet on the floor.

I did a full body inspection and found I was an inch taller, going from 5'8" to 5'9". My wings were a foot longer. Now I had fifteen foot long wingspan. My hair now goes past my waist instead of a little above my shoulders. I was thinner too, but leaner. I tested my strength and muscles, and punched the wall. Note to self: Don't punch walls. I watched as my knuckles started to bleed on my right hand, but was satisfied when there was a five inch deep hole in the wall. Then I heard a knock on the only door into the room.

"Come in." I called as my anger flared when I saw Jeb stroll into the hospital room. "My have you changed. Have you _gained_ some weight and _lost _some hair?" I said a venomously as I could.

"I was expecting a comment like that from you, Maximum." Jeb said with a warm smile. I was debating whether or not I should beat him almost to the point of death and escape, or sit and listen to what he has to say, _then_ beat him to death and escape. But I almost fell over when he said, "Welcome to the future."

"Wh-what?" I said, trying to conceal my laughter. What did he mean by that. He must of lost it. I'm guessing I've been out cold for at least three days, and in that time, they must have done something to me.

"You heard me. You're three years into the future. You've basically been asleep for three years. Yes, we purposely kept you asleep. Although, we've been monitoring you all this time and just before you woke up, you had the first brain activity since you first fell asleep. So, in fact, I guess it would feel like three days to you." Jeb said with a small chuckle. I was utterly shocked. I don't believe it. This can't be happening. Where was the Flock then? If they were even still alive, that is.

"Prove to me that we're really three years into the future." I said suspiciously. Jeb rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Two men came in with another guy walking in the middle. His hands were tied behind him and his dark black hair blocked his face from view. The two who escorted him in, I could tell almost immediately that they were Erasers, just by the feral gleam in their eyes. The guy with dark hair sat down in a chair, but was dead quiet. I couldn't even hear him breathing. The black tank-top he was wearing laid perfectly against his muscular chest and abdomen. His arms were lean and I could easily see the muscles moving under his skin. His hair fell neatly over his arms. His hair was so long!! This guy was wearing black, baggy pair of jeans with a long silver chain hanging loosely off of them and he was barefoot. Oh my God...

"Fang?" I asked.

I stared in pure amazement as he looked up at me. His dark eyes looked at me with... hatred? He was glaring at me through long strands of his black hair. Suddenly, he tried to charge at me, the two Erasers grabbed a hold of him and restrained him against the chair. He kept struggling as his eyes turned a deep blood red. He stayed still as he started pulling his arms from around him. His muscles were tightening under his skin. There was a loud snap, and within a second, I was pinned to the ground by Fang. He was staring into my eyes, expression and eyes unreadable. He lifts my head up high enough, and kisses me, right there in front of everyone. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his hair. Then he was ripped from me by the two Erasers and Jeb pulled me to my feet. I stared at Fang in amazement as he stared back at me with that same hatred from earlier.

Jeb motioned for the Erasers to let Fang go, and this time, he didn't try to attack me. He just sat there, rubbing his wrists. The two Erasers left the room with Jeb following close behind. He closed the door and I could hear it lock, and, since there were no windows, we couldn't escape any where. There was a very long awkward silence before anyone said anything. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why the _hell_ did you lead me on like you were going to kill me?!" I practically yelled at him.

He stared at me, expression and eyes unreadable. He slowly rose to his feet, took one step towards me...

And was suddenly right behind me, breathing on my neck. He moved so fast!! When I tried to move, I couldn't. I looked down to see that he was holding me in place. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and pressed his cheek against the back of my neck. His cheek was so cold! We stood there for the longest time. He just breathed on my neck until I started to feel something trickle down my neck. I realized that he was giving me enough freedom to turn around and face him. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was crying. Yes, you heard me correctly. Fang is crying.

"What's...?" I started to say, but he cut me off by saying, "I thought you were dead all this time... I thought they had killed you... they told me you had died in an experiment... and ever since... I've just been waiting to die..."

My heart was breaking every second I heard him crying.

"When I was actually thinking, when I was asleep... you were the first thought that came to mind. Whether or not the rest of the Flock was okay, or even alive, came second. Fang, even though, apparently," he chuckled at this, "that I've been asleep for three years... I still love you with all my heart."

I lifted his head so that he was looking straight into my eyes. I quietly said "I love you" and gently pressed my lips against his. He gave into it and started kissing me back. I wanted more. I parted my lips and let Fang enter and mix with my world. I don't know when we hit the bed, but when I pulled away from the hypnotizing kissing, I found I was on bottom and Fang was propped up on his hands and knees hanging above me. He flushed and got off the bed, and off of me, so that I could get off the bed too. It was a very awkward silence.

I broke the silence, in hopes of changing the subject, with, "So... what's changed in the last three years?"

**Author's Note: The thing with squeaky feet, that's from personal experience. I shower every night and after, I twist my feet on the floor and I squeak. I promise to get a new chapter up as soon as possible and I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I probably wont get the new chapter until next week, so please bear with me. Thannx. **

** -Turtlelover523**


	8. Fang 8: A Lot

**Fang 8: A Lot.**

"Where to begin." I said with a smile of relief as Max changed my thoughts from our intense kissing, to the abilities or changes, meaning the Flock in Max's absence, went through. I said, just to give Max and idea of how long the explanation was going to take, "You may want to sit down. This may take a while."

"Wow. A lot must of happened." Max said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

I began with, "Well, I'll tell you about myself first."

"I would like to see what else is different about you besides your longer hair and deeper voice." Max said as her cheeks flushed. My voice was deeper? Cool. Sounds like it attracts Max to me too. Even cooler.

"Well, that's some of it, but, not all of it. My speed has changed dramatically, as you saw earlier, and my strength, also as you saw earlier." I spread out my dragon-like wings to show her. "My wings have changed too, as you can plainly see."

Max was staring at me with disbelief. I motioned for her to come to me and she did. She came and sat on my lap. She reached over to feel my wing. The disbelieving look on her face became even more obvious as she felt over the bony part of my wing. I had to tell her now what the white-coats had done to me.

"Max, during the time I was locked away, the white-coats did an experiment on me that changed what I am. I have retractable fangs and only one thing can satisfy the hunger, or thirst if you will. Blood." her eyes widened even farther almost to the point that they would pop out of her head.

I continued on with, "I guess you could say that I'm a vampire. But not like the myths you hear all the time. Light hurts my eyes, but I wont go poof into ashes if I'm in sunlight. I'm still you're emo Fang, but with a different taste of food. I wont feed on humans, or fellow mutants. But I have found a substitute. Plants. There's some type of chemical or something that can satisfy the thirst enough... so that if the flock ever gets back together..."

"What do you mean 'if'?" Max asked suspiciously. _Crap! _I was purposely trying to avoid this...

"Shortly after you were taken, I passed out from loss of blood and when I woke up, I found myself surrounded by the Flock and two strangers. Angel said that they were okay and that they knew about our wings. But I still had my suspicions. That was the same night I found out about my new wings. I wanted to try them out, so I flew up into the air, and the Flock was right behind me. When I'm up in the air, I hear Nudge whelp out in pain. We were only about ten feet in the air when she starts to fall. I hear Iggy, Ange, Gazzy, and Total, who's on the ground by the way, whelp out in pain too.

"They all start to fall. While I'm panicking about what to do, I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I hold in the many swears I could have said and looked over to the source of the pain. I pull a small dart-like thing out of my arm and quickly come to realize that this wonderful little thing is a tranquilizer dart. My head grows fuzzy and am desperately trying to fight the sleep that's coming over me. My wings go numb, I fall out of the air, and I hit the ground. Hard. I look up to see one of the hikers holding the tranquilizer gun and manage to say 'Son of a bi...', but then I pass out."

"When I wake up, the Flock is gone and I'm trapped inside a huge white room. I get up and walk around the whole room, looking for a way out of this weird place when I suddenly hear, 'Welcome back, Fang. How are you doing?' It didn't take me long to figure out who that was.

" 'What the hell do you want, Jeb? A father son bonding time? Why don't you go try doing that with your own messed up kid.' He responded calmly with, 'I would watch what you say, or else the rest of the Flock will be killed.' Panic flooded my mind when I asked, 'Rest of?' Jeb was almost laughing when he said, 'Max died in an experiment, Fang.'

" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was no way. I lied back down on the cold, white floor and passed out. When I woke up, once again, only then, did it occur to me that the rest of the Flock may be in danger. But you were the first thing that came to mind, Max. These past three years... I thought you were..." she cut me off by putting her index finger to my lips. I look up and see that she has tears streaming down her face. I embraced her in my arms, glad that she was alive and okay. She pulled away from me, stood, and turned so that her back was facing me.

"Fang? Do you still love me?" She suddenly asked with a cracked voice.

"Of course. How could I not?" I said smiling. Max turned to face me and looked like she was about to say something, but started coughing instead. I started worrying when she started staggering. Panic flooded through me when she started to fall. I panicked even more when I saw blood on the hand she was coughing into.

I caught her and she just barely whispered, "I still love you too."

Then she went unconscious.

**Author's Note: Evil, I know. I'll try to get something new soon. HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!!!**


	9. Max 9: What's Happening To Me?

**Author's Note: Okay. It's been a while, I know, and I'm sorry for that. I was asked for a summary on what's happened so far. I'll make a list.**

**-Fang and Max told each other how they felt**

**-Max had a vision that Fang was going to die (she now gets visions of the future)**

**-Fang is shot but gets healed and grows dragon wings instead of bird wings**

**-Max is knocked out and taken by Ari**

**-Max wakes up and finds out that it is three years later y Jeb**

**-Max and Fang are reunited and left alone in the room**

**-Fang explains what happened to him the past three years and how he doesn't know where the Flock is**

**-Max has a coughing fit and passes out with blood on the hand she coughed into**

**And if I missed anything, please tell me. And thank-you to my loyal readers and to the reviewers:**

**-SamanthaFantasyFan**

**-Odet Mae**

**-HermioneHair**

**-Alledaria**

**-ffgirlmoonie**

**The more you review, the more I update. So the more you review, the sooner you'll get a new chapter!!**

Max 9: What's Happening To Me?

I gently pressed my forefinger against Fang's lips. To know that he cared so much about me... I couldn't stand to hear him try and remember that pain. But, whoa, do I feel really light-headed right now. I slide off of Fang's lap and stand with my back facing him. The whole room was spinning around me.

"Fang? Do you still love me?" I tried to say calmly, but my voice cracked before I finished.

"Of course. How could I not?" Fang said. He sounded like he was smiling. I turned to face him and was about to say " I still love you too" but started coughing instead. I couldn't stop coughing either. I closed my eyes because it started to hurt to cough and breathe. When I opened my eyes a bit, I was terrified out of my mind when I saw blood on my hand. I don't know if it was the sight of blood or the coughing, but my whole body was suddenly extremely weak, so I started to collapse.

I felt hard arms catch me and I knew almost immediately that it was Fang. I summoned the last of my strength to open my eyes and whisper, "I still love you too," then gave in to the blackness that was creeping up on me.

What is happening to me?

That one question kept ringing through my head as I continued to walk through this dark abyss. So badly do I want to wake up, but cant because someone or something is telling me to rest.

'_Voice? Can you tell me what's wrong with me and why there was blood on my hand after I coughed?' _

_You have tuberculosis, _my Voice responded.

'_Wow. You actually answered direct questions._'

_Well, you wont die though, _it said.

'_I thought people died from tuberculosis?'_

_If it isn't treated properly, _Voice said.

'_Do you have a name or something because Voice is getting a little old.'_

_Actually, yes, I do, _Voice said.

'_Will you tell me?'_

_Maybe, _Voice said.

'_How about now?'_

_My name is Alec, _Alec said.

'_Alec... I like that name.'_

_Thank-you, _Alec said. He sounded almost proud of himself.

'_So... I'm not going to die?'_

_Nope. Now that everyone knows what you have, you'll start getting treated for it immediately, _Alec said. He sounded relieved.

_If you die, I die, _Alec said. Oh. That was obvious.

'_Do you know if Fang is okay, Alec?'_

_How about you find out for yourself, _Alec politely. Why is my Voi- I mean, Alec, answering direct questions and being nice to me? No idea.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Fang's head resting on his arms on my bedside. His breathing was slow, deep, and steady. There was an IV drip stuck in my arm. Not a good idea to rip it out.

I sit up and look back over at Fang. He was sleeping so soundly. He looked so peaceful. I gently pushed a strand of his long black hair out of his face. His skin was so cold now. Wait. Why cant I hear his breathing anymore? Oh God... oh God!!

I start shaking his shoulder and his head immediately shot up to look at me. A wave of relief washed over me.

"Yo." I said with a smile.

"Yo. How're you feeling?" Fang said, returning my smile.

"Just fine and dandy." I said sarcastically.

"Liar." Fang said quietly as he leaned up and kissed me lightly on the lips. He pulled back, stood, and walked over to a thing that looked like a phone. He pressed a small red button and walked back over to me. Jeb comes walking into the room and closes the door behind him. I gave him a dark glare. Fang didn't show any emotion, just like a remembered him from three years ago.

"How are you feeling, sweety?" Jeb says with a warm smile.

"Fine. Please go away. Maybe to a cliff. That way I come running up behind you and push you off of it." Fang snickered and I giggled at the thought.

"Watch it, Maximum. One false move and Fang and your precious Flock are dead." Jeb said, his face turning red.

"Did you just say 'and your precious Flock'?" both me and Fang said at the same time.

"Um... no? Dammit. You weren't supposed to know they were still alive. But, yes, I did say Flock. But back to you Max. You have tuberculosis, and if that isn't treated, you will die." Jeb said as he returned to his calm state.

"I'm well aware of that." I said while sending Jeb death glares.

"And how are you aware of this?" Jeb asked confused.

"My Voice, who's name is Alec, by the way." I glanced at Fang and his mouth turned up at the corners ever so slightly. No else but me would have caught that.

"I didn't know you had a voice in your head." Jeb said while trying to stifle his laughter.

"Yeah. I've finally gone crazy." I said sarcastically. Fang and anyone else who knew me well that wasn't my enemy, would know that I'm not crazy. Fang laughed a bit and Jeb finally burst out laughing. I threw Fang a death glare and he shut-up immediately. I let Jeb keep on laughing.

After a few minutes, Jeb finally stopped laughing and I said, "I want to see the rest of the Flock. Now."

"That's fine, but you have to do something for me in return." Jeb said with a smirk.

"That depends on what you ask for." I said while crossing my arms and leaning against the back of the bed.

"I want you to stay here until you're healed and until we figure out what all your new abilities are. Same goes for the rest of the Flock. All of you have new abilities that we haven't seen yet."

I looked at Fang who gave a small nod.

"Fine, but under one condition." I said sternly.

"What?" Jeb said calmly.

"No experiments." Fang and I said together at the same time.

"Done."

**The more you review, the more I update. So the more you review, the sooner you'll get a new chapter!! By the way, I'm having a pole.**

**Should I kill off one of the Flock? **

**You can vote for one, in which you put their name in a review. Or you can vote for none, in which you'll put in a review "none". Or you could just not vote at all. Simple as that. But please. I really need to know 'cause I would want to write something about it soon!! Thanks And COOKIES FOR ALL!!**


	10. Fang 10: Wow

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that i haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy.**

**Fang: No you havent.**

**Me: Yes I have!! I've been working on my artwork a lot and I've been stressing over family problems and christmas!!**

**Fang:Whatever. But arent you forgetting something?**

**Edward + Me: What?**

**Fang:You dont own any of Mr. Patterson's characters.**

**Me: Dangit... I was hoping you would forget about that... Considering I forgot to put the Disclaimer in a ton of chapters...**

**Edward: You don't own me either, but you'll soon have a story up about me!! (I'm from Twilight and New Moon!!)**

**Me: Yup!! That's right!! So keep posted with me and you'll see my new fanfic up eventually!!**

**Fang: (said with sarcasm) Yay...**

**Edward: (said with excitement) YAY!!**

**Fang 10: Wow.**

Jeb pulled a small silver cellphone out of his pocket, flipped it open, and dialed some number.

"Bring them in," was all he said and he closed the cellphone. There was a knock on the door and Jeb went over to it. He opens it and four other people walk into the room.

At first, I didn't recognize anyone. Then, the more I studied everyone's faces, the more I realized who each and every one of them was.

The tallest, he was leaning against one of the walls and had his eyes closed. His arms were crossed against his chest and he had strawberry blonde hair that went to his shoulders. He had a white tank-top on over his extremely pale skin and really dark, baggy blue jeans. Oh, and the kid was barefoot.

"Iggy?" I asked quietly with curiosity. He turned and looked at me, a grin breaking out across his face. There was something different about his eyes. Hie eyes were looking directly into mine.

"Yo! Fang! Was your hair always black?" Iggy said. He sounded like he was hinting onto something.

"Holy _CRAP_!! You can see, cant you?!" I said in utter amazement. He nodded and came over to give a high five.

"No more waiting for details!! Oh yeah!!" Iggy said as he punched a fist into the air. I glanced at Max an her mouth was hanging open. I could tell she was just as shocked I was.

"How can you–? Max barely managed to say.

"I honestly don't know. I went to sleep and when I woke up, I could see! But I think I lost something in the process of regaining my sight..." Iggy said as he glanced up at everyone, his gaze lingering on a certain section of the room.

"And what might that be?" a black girl said with wonder on her face. I glanced quickly to see that this was the spot that Iggy's gaze had lingered on. This girl was sitting in the far corner of the room. She was sitting up straight in a chair with her legs crossed. All she had on was a light pink tank-top and black sweat-pants. I have one innocent analysis. She has a nice chest. Just. Like. Max...

Iggy kept his gaze on her, happy that he had a reason to stare at her now. He said, while still staring, "I don't have my sense of smell anymore. That's the least I remember you ever saying, Nudge..."

Now everyone was staring at Nudge. She gave a small wave at everyone, but seemed to hold her gaze on Iggy as much as Iggy held his gaze on her. I wonder...

"Oh! I'm so glad that everyone's back together!!" a girl with long, blonde curls exclaimed with an innocent smile. Then, suddenly, out of no where, the girl vanishes in a small ball of light. I glance over and see that she appeared next to Max, giving her a huge hug. Max is shocked at first, but eventually hugs the little girl back.

"I've missed you so much, Max!!" the innocent girl whispered happily.

"I've missed you too, Angel..." Max whispered back stroking Angel's hair with tears streaming down her face. The little girl had a white tank-top on with white capries. Just to clarify something, everyone in the Flock is barefoot.

"Well, I see no one is going to say hello to me." a boy with ruffled blonde hair said crossing his arms across his chest annoyed. He was wearing a solid black tank-top and camouflaged cargo shorts. Iggy immediately went over to the boy and slapped him a high five. Oh great... THEY'RE back together...

"Yo!! Gazzy!!" Iggy said with so much excitement that I thought he was going to explode.

"Iggy!! It's so great to have my partner in crime back!! Think of all the new and great bombs we'll make now that you can see!! Oh!! This is going to be so cool!!" Gazzy said. If I thought Iggy was going to explode with excitement, then words cant describe what would happen to Gazzy. Iggy and Gazzy were talking about bomb stuff, Nudge had gone over to join the chattering Angel and Max, and I was just sitting here quietly. I cant shake the feeling that there's something missing...

"Hey, Ange? Where's Total?" I asked questioningly. At that very same moment, the door to the room reopens and an Eraser escorts a rather large dog into the room.

"Holy shi–!! That's a frickin' wolf!!" Gazzy yelled as the Eraser left the room, closing the door behind it, and leaving the "wolf", so to say, in the room alone with us. It definitely looks more like a wolf than a dog. It had whitish-greyish fur lining its stomach, while pitch black fur covered the rest of its body. It stood, on all fours, to my waist. And I'm freakin' 6'5"!!

It was staring at all of us intently. It didn't make a sound as it walked up to Angel and stared in the face. I glanced at Angel and she was smiling a smile so big, it couldn't fit on her face.

"Total!!" Angel squealed as she wrapped her arms around the oversized dog's neck. The Flock, including myself, were gaping at the large creature that was supposedly Total.

"That's? Your–?" Gazzy barely squeaked. He looked like a gaping idiot.

"Yes. I am Total." the gigantic wolf said with a thunderous voice. I cant believe that THAT is Total. How could such a tiny dog turn into a huge, powerful wolf over a three year period? You got me.

Another fifteen minutes pass of everyone talking to everyone else. Max explained to everyone else what we agreed to and the rest of the Flock understood and agreed. The plan was set and we were ready. All we had to do was wait.


	11. Max 11: Cool!

**Author's Note: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I'm really sorry about not updating this in so long, but I had such a bad writer's block on this story and I've been working on my other stories. Not just the ones on but the ones If you want to check those stories out, I'm under the name **

**turtlelover523.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I think you'll see why when you read on. So please, read on reader. Read on.**

Max 11: Cool!!

Well, this should be interesting. The Flock is back together but not once did discuss what our new abilities were. Well, except for Iggy with his sight. But that was about it. There _has_ been something nagging at my mind, though.

Is Fang immortal?

I want to ask him, but I don't know how. It's like I cant seem to find the right words to say. Anyways, I'm curious to see what the Flock's new abilities are. It's weird, and awkward, that everyone else was tortured for three years and I was all comfortable and sound asleep. I don't know if they're going to avoid, or even hate, me. I hope not... if they do, Fang can lead them and I can be his right hand girl. But what if no one wants to lead and everyone wants to go their own ways? I wouldn't be able to take it!! They probably could, but I couldn't!!

There was a loud knock on the door and Jeb comes walking in with several Erasers behind him. He motions for us to follow him. Right before we're brought out of the room, each of us is given a black blindfold. One by one, each of our world's go black and we're led somewhere. When our blindfolds were finally removed, I could have sworn that the whole Flock shuddered at the same time when we all saw where we were.

We were in an Eraser "playpen".

So this was how they were going to see our powers in action. Hah! I laugh at the idiocies of the fools!! Uh... sorry... I couldn't resist the moment...

"This is where the fun begins guys!! Get ready!!" I yelled as the white-coats flooded back into the School and Erasers formed a circle around us.

I was about to charge at the Eraser in front of me, but stepped on my pant leg instead. I was given a change of clothes before we left and the pants were too baggy at my feet. I scraped my chin, but almost immediately came back with my foot sweeping the Eraser's legs out from under him. He landed with a loud _crack_. I stood and saw that his head had connected with a rather large rock. I looked around and saw Angel with he hands in the air. Several Erasers were spinning rather fast above her head and then were suddenly in craters shaped like their bodies. Okay. Angel has telekinesis. Wonderful. Emphasis on wonderful.

I looked over and saw Nudge dodging a flying Eraser kick. When the Eraser's back was to her, she went and whispered something in his ear that I didn't catch. She jumped back and suddenly the Eraser dropped to the ground, dead. Weird and cool at the same time. Iggy and Gazzy both had about five or six Erasers charging at them. Iggy slapped his hands on the ground and a huge canyon like crack went flying towards the Erasers, causing them tp fall into the dark abyss below. Gazzy jumped onto Iggy's shoulders and threw a few ball-shaped things into the canyon-thing. Everyone jumped back when flaming rocks came blasting out of the crater and red-orange flames erupted into the air. It looked like the door to Hell, to tell you the truth.

A few more Erasers were about to come at me when I saw one Eraser point a gun at Fang. Fang didn't see him considering he was fighting seven Erasers at once. The one holding the gun cocked the gun and Fang turned to look at him. All seven Erasers had Fang pinned in place.

"Stop!!" is all I could think of to scream. I closed my eyes and waited for the deafening sound of the gunshot. Silence. There was no sound. I opened my eyes and saw that everything was frozen. The Flock. The Erasers. Fang. Everything.

"Holy (insert swear word of choice)!!" I said in shock. I can control time!! That's so freaking awesome!! I ran up to the gunman, grabbed the gun out of his hands, kicked him in the crotch, slapped him across the face (don't ask), shot him in the kneecap, turned, and did the same process to every Eraser around Fang. I backed away and made sure I was facing Fang.

"Go!!" I screamed, then ran up to Fang and kissed him full on the lips. His reflexes made him pull back, but he almost immediately came back in for another kiss. We broke apart and slammed our fists into the face of one Eraser who was daring enough to even come near us. We stood there, staring into each other's eyes, with Erasers writhing on the ground holding their manhood in agonizing pain. Wasn't this such a romantic scene? We clasped each other's hands and sprinted towards the rest of the Flock.

"Everyone!! U and A!! Now!! Go, go, go!!" both Fang and I screamed in unison. Almost like synchronized swimming, the whole Flock snapped out their wings and took off into the sky. Something hot and fast grazed my wing and I hissed in pain.

"Fold your wings!! Now!!" Fang yelled and I did as he said. He pulled my arm so that I came flying towards him. I spun around and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. Fang just held me like that while still flying and dodging bullets. Props to him.

"I can fly, you know." I whispered in his ear. He gave a soft chuckle.

"You obviously didn't see where the bullet grazed you." Fang whispered back, attempting to hold his laughter in. Actually, he was right. I hadn't.

"Where'd it hit me then?" I said mischievously.

"Right where a major vain is. If you strain that part of your wing any more, the vain will snap and then you'll have to go to the hospital, bleed to death, or worse, stay here." Fang said with another chuckle. It sounded forced and strained.

"Fang? What's wrong?" I worriedly asked when I saw his eyelids start to flutter. He tried shaking his head a little, but his eyes wouldn't stop fluttering. It was like he was fighting a sleep that was trying to overcome him. I started to get scared when his grip started loosening around my waist.

"S-Some... thing... in... side... me..." was the last thing he said then his eyes completely closed. His body went limp, his wings crumpled, and we started to lose air, fast. I wanted to snap my wings out, grab Fang, and keep flying, but I knew Fang would personally kill me if I did that. The most I did was pull Fang really close to me and braced us for impact. We had managed to get over the Empire State Building high fence that surrounded the School and were falling towards the forest down below. We were thirty feet... twenty... ten... we hit the branches of the trees and I heard things snapping all around us. I looked at Fang briefly and saw that he was still unconscious. Something hit the back of my head and my world went black. Again.


	12. Fang 12: What's Going On?

**Author's Note: Please don't kill me for not mentioning this in the last chapter!! **

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER TO THIS STORY!!!**

**There will be no more to this story after this chapter. This one is DONE!! I know I haven't been updating but I've had a lot of family issues and stuffs been going on at school so I've been really busy and haven't been able to get on the computer. So please, enjoy the last chapter to Maximum Ride: Friends? Couples?.**

**Fang 12: What's Going On?**

I awoke to the smell of a hotdog being waved under my nose. At on point, I had liked hotdogs. Now the smell alone almost makes me sick.

I looked around and saw Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge all sleeping. Max was sitting cross-legged on my right side while Iggy was holding the hotdog on my left. I shook my head and Iggy shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite out of the hotdog. I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Why'd you pass out?" Max asked out of no where.

"Well, I'd felt weird a little earlier, but now I feel fine. When I had passed out, my blood felt like it was on fire and I could barely breathe. I got so light-headed and weak that I couldn't stay conscious. Basically, I had no idea what it was." I said quietly. I shocked myself. That was the most I had ever said... ever. Iggy nodded his head as he finished his last bite of hotdog. A shudder went up my spine as I watched him swallow it. So gross...

"Is there something on my face, or are you staring at me with a grossed-out expression for no reason?" Iggy said sarcastically as I looked away into the fire that twisted and collapsed into itself.

"I cant stand the smell, look, feel or sound of people eating food." I said as another shudder went up my spine.

"Are you anorexic?" Iggy said jokingly.

"No. He's a vampire. He only eats plants though." Max said defensively. I smiled at the thought of her being protective over me. Of all people. Iggy started laughing softly while Max and I just sat there staring at him. When he finally realized that we weren't kidding, he shut-up. He didn't say anything else and went to sleep, leaving me and Max awake, alone.

"Why did you suddenly kiss me back there?" I asked curiously as I pulled my knees close to my chest and continued to stare into the mesmerizing flames. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Max's cheeks flush and I made a mental note to remember that.

"Because I love you." was all she said as she placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed me again. I angled my head, dropped my knees, and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pushed harder to deepen the kiss. She gave in and we were officially in a make-out session. We were interrupted with an, "Ahem."

We pulled away fast, faces bright red, and looked at the whole Flock watching us. Max grasped my hand and held onto it.

"So you two finally came out with it?" Gazzy said mischievously.

"Yeah. Why? That a bad thing?" Max said with a playful smile. I knew that it wasn't a bad thing.

"No... it's about freaking time!!" everyone but Max and I exclaimed. I glanced at Max and saw that she was just as shocked as I was. They were waiting for us? How'd they know we lo-liked each other before we knew that we lo-liked each other?

"How did you...?"Max started, but couldn't finish.

"We've always known. It was really obvious. We were just waiting for you two idiots to figure yourselves out." Nudge said with a warm smile spreading across her face.

"Oh..." Max and I said at the same time. We looked at each other, then at Iggy and Nudge. The same thought had passed through both our heads.

"Then what about you and Iggy?" I said, making the first move. If Nudge didn't have dark colored skin, I think she would have been beat-red, because her expression showed every sign of embarrassment. I glanced at Iggy who was giving me a very dark, very dirty glare.

"Yeah... I've been wondering about you two for awhile." Max said, making the second attack.

"And if we were to be a couple?" Nudge stated calmly.

"So you are!!" I said, a smile playing across my lips. Iggy grabbed Nudge and pulled her into a bear-hug in his lap. She had to readjust herself a bit and held onto his arms.

"Your point? At least we're not afraid to come out with it. We were just waiting for the right time to tell everyone." Iggy stated as he rested his chin on Nudge's shoulder. I felt like Max's and I's plan had backfired and that I was just punched in the stomach as a bonus. He _did_ have a point.

"Yeah, but we didn't figure it out until not too long ago." Max said defensively. Obviously she felt the same way.

"Fang knew he liked you over those three years." Angel said as she gave an innocent look. Gazzy nodded his head while Iggy and Nudge stared at me to see if I could come back with anything to defend myself.

"How do you know?" is all I could come up with. Pathetic come-back I know. You don't have to rub it in.

"I can see into people's memories. I just have to concentrate on someone long enough, and then I can see into all of their memories." Nudge said as she glanced from Max to me, guiltily. Oh... so that's how she knew...

"So you saw what happened before we were all captured..." Max said, shifting uneasily in her seat. She was embarrassed and of course she would remember that more clearly than me. I vaguely remember that, to speak the truth.

"And even before then, Fang knew he liked you. It took you a little longer to figure out that you liked him though." Nudge said with a smile. How long did it take her to know that she liked me?

"Fang asks how long it took you to figure out that you liked him, Max." Angel said with a mischievous smile. I gave her a dark glare and was tempted to emit a low growl, but resisted. But I am glad that she asked for me.

"I didn't figure out until... um... just before you told me..."Max told me with a guilty expression. I wasn't surprised.

"It's alright, love." I said as I pulled her into my lap. Her hair smelled really good. Well, everyone's finally come out with their relationships and we're all still friends. But I have the greatest thing of all.

Maximum Ride and our friends and couples.

The End


End file.
